


Hangover(s)

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Swears, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Boys In Love, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I hope, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders In Love, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Multi, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Vomiting, implied/referenced alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan, Virgil, and Roman wake up hungover.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Hangover(s)

**Author's Note:**

> There is profanity and implied alcohol!

Virgil was the first one to wake up, curled into Roman’s side with his arm wrapped around Logan’s waist. He groaned, burying his face into Roman’s shoulder as his head pounded and stomach churned. If he went back to sleep, maybe he would feel better. 

He didn’t go back to sleep. 

“Logan’s vibrating,” Roman said suddenly. 

Virgil jerked his head back, eyes wide before he relaxed again. “What the fuck.” 

Roman cracked open his eye, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “Thought I was asleep?” 

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “You interrupted me going back to the blissful unconsciousness.” He let his head return to Roman’s shoulder, burying his face as if he was trying to hide from the spinning room. “I think I still might be drunk,” he muttered. 

Roman chuckled, turning his head to kiss Virgil’s temple. “A tragedy.”

Virgil grumbled and the two were silent for a moment before Virgil said, “Logan really is vibrating.” His arm tightened around the man as if he was trying to cease the trembling. 

“Yeah… Hold on.” Roman turned his phone on and dropped it on his face, squinting at the brightness. He cursed as he fumbled for the device that slipped between him and Virgil. 

Virgil handed the phone to Roman with a fond eye roll. He grit his teeth when a wave of nausea washed over him. 

“Google says Logan drank too much and now his body is having withdrawal symptoms from how much alcohol he downed last night,” Roman murmured. 

Virgil hummed, half asleep. He opened his eyes at a continuous sound and saw Roman gently pulling Logan’s lower lip down and letting go repeatedly. “Dude.”

“What? He’s a heavy sleeper, it’s fine.” 

Virgil deadpanned at his boyfriend. 

“It’s-” Roman suddenly shrieked and yanked his hand away from Logan’s mouth, a little bit of blood dribbling down the fingertip. 

“Stop,” Logan slurred as he rolled off Roman’s chest and buried himself into Virgil’s chest. His breathing evened out quickly. 

“‘He’s a heavy sleeper,’” Virgil repeated. He smirked at Roman’s pout. “‘It’s _fine_.’” 

“You’re such an asshole sometimes,” Roman groaned. He turned to his side, facing Virgil and holding Logan between them. He ran his fingers through Logan’s hair and kissed Virgil’s nose. He laughed at Virgil scrunching his nose. “God, you’re both so cute.” 

“You’re cute when you’re not drunk,” Virgil said. He grinned at Roman spluttering. “You were a fucking _wreck_ last night.” 

Roman pouted, burying his face in Logan’s hair. The man was still trembling in his sleep. 

The next time they woke up, Roman was up first. He checked the time- noon- and sighed. He was dehydrated and had aching muscles. His boyfriends probably needed water and a shower as well. 

Roman untangled his legs from the other two and scooted back, getting off the bed and immediately flopping to the floor. He sighed and laid there for a moment before dragging himself up again. 

He stumbled to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get three water bottles before returning to the room. Roman set the cups down on the bare bedside table and gently patted Virgil’s face until he woke up. 

“Hi, babe,” Roman said quietly. He smiled at Virgil grabbing Logan and gently rolling them around, his back facing Roman. “So you’re fine with me drinking all your water?”

Virgil flopped back over, a hand outstretched. He huffed when Roman forced him to sit up before handing the water over. 

“Remember to drink slowly-” Roman pursed his lips when Virgil chugged some of the water. “You better hope you don’t throw that up.” 

Virgil shrugged, leaning against the headboard with his eyes shut. “Do we have any pain killers?” 

“Yeah.” Roman climbed onto the bed. “Gimme a minute to get some strength up. Should we wake up Sleeping Beauty there?” 

Virgil glanced at Logan. “Probably.” He sipped his water. 

Roman was about to reach over and shake Logan awake (or flop on him) when Virgil suddenly gagged. He grabbed Virgil’s wrist and quickly dragged him to the attached bathroom. Roman rubbed his back as he heaved into the toilet. 

Logan eventually showed up in the doorway. “I assume he drank too much water at once?” He collapsed next to Roman on the floor. 

“Yep.” Roman gently patted Virgil’s back. “I warned him.” 

Virgil took a sip of water to rinse his mouth and spat it into the toilet before flushing it. “Mistakes were made. As usual.” 

Logan helped Virgil up after a few moments of making sure he wouldn’t throw up again. The two of them lay on the bed and Roman brought them pain killers. He yelped when Logan dragged him to the bed and stood up. 

“I’m going to make some food. You two relax, I’ll be back,” Logan said. 

Roman watched Logan leave. “Do you think he’s going to burn down the kitchen again?” 

“Nah.” Virgil used Roman as his personal pillow.

Logan found them both asleep. He smiled, setting the food on the bedside table, and joined them.


End file.
